


Blessings, Curses, and Love

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Artist Newt, Bottom Thomas, Cursed Thomas, Curses on babies, Hints at Thominewt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Death at Birth, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Newt, M/M, Minho is a Prince, Multi, Newt Being an Idiot, Newt Has Nightmares, Newt has Issues, Newt is a Prince, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Shy Thomas, Thomas is Scared, Thomas is a Prince, Top Newt, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was born dead, his parents asked a witch to bring him back, she did, but his life came with a price, he is cursed one way until he finds true love, then another until he gets true loves kiss....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings, Curses, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie beta's this...
> 
> This takes place in Scotland and Ireland (mostly Scotland)
> 
> Minho is from China or Japan, I haven't decided yet
> 
> Traditions will be broken!!!
> 
> This Chapter is really fregging short!
> 
> This story is kinda modern or apocalytic but ancient traditions are upheld....usually

Clan Frasier was all in a tizzy because of the Queen Marella going into labor, the new wee prince or princess was on their way.

But the excitement was short lived, the prince was stillborn.

The King sent for a Witch, her name was Ava. She was a Sassenach.

"Can you bring my lad back to us my lady?" he plead.

"Yes, I can, but it will come at a price." the blonde woman stated.

"Name it," King Aaron said.

"Your boy will be a woman until he finds true love, and until he gets True Love's Kiss, he shall become a woman every full moon," she chuckled, "Do we have a deal?"

The king sighed and nodded! "Anything for my lad to live my lady..."

And so the curse began.

Queen Marella wept the night her boy became a girl, furious at her husband's decision to curse the boy.

~~~~~

15 years have passed, the clan had long since adjusted to their prince's situation, even though the prince was female, their name was Thomas. Thomas Wilhelm-Annar Frasier.

Thomas has become an archer, hunter, warrior, and artist of sorts, and has grown in beauty.

One night during dinner Thomas' mother received many letters.

"The suitors have replied!" she said excitedly as she looked them over.

Thomas choked.

"Suitors mother??"

The queen looked at the king, "Did you not tell Thomas of the suitors?"

The king looked confused, "What? How was I supposed to say anything?"

The queen scoffed, "Well?"

The king made an odd noise and turned to Thomas, "Your mother sent letters to other clans and families across the sea to tell them of your coming of age my child, for marriage."

Thomas' eyes widened, "Marriage?? You want me to get married mother??" Thomas looked at the queen.

She nods, "To break your curse, they will all arrive within a fortnight, are you not happy?"

Thomas stands and yells, startling his younger brother Charles, "Chuck" they called him, "No mother! I am not happy! My curse is based on love! I have to fall in love and the lad has to love me back, no matter what! How could you do this?!!"

The queen gaped at her child as Thomas grabs his bow, and stomps off.

Chuck looked at his mother, "That coulda gone better ya ken?..."

The queen facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sassenach= English Woman
> 
> Ken= Know


End file.
